ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
is the daughter of Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She was born on the 15th of June, coincidentally the same day as Linda and Lawrence's wedding anniversary. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Personality and Traits Vanessa is sharp and sarcastic. Her behavior is comparable to that of a typical teenager. She cares about her reputation, having been upset when her clothes were mistakenly switched with Candace's. Vanessa has always been found with the "punk" or "goth" crowd, as seen in her childhood photos and her friends' appearances ("Hail Doofania!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Brain Drain"). It is evident that she desires to have a car of her own. She once tried to prove herself responsible enough to own a car by trying to acquire a rare element, Pizzazium Infinionite, in the Superduper Mega Superstore for her father when he needed it ("Vanessassary Roughness"). She has also shown this when he told her he'd brought her a gift which would be in his words, 'The key to her happiness', openly hoping for a car but dismayed to find out it was a Mary McGuffin doll she had asked for when she was seven. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") She is or was on her school's swimming team. She also performed ballet as a young girl and was in a school production ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Although she tries to deny it when around her father, she is evil to a small, yet significant extent. Despite the fact that she denies this and that she has tried to bust her father, the fact that she helps him with his schemes makes her hypocritical. She has aided in Heinz's schemes on rare occasions, zapping pigeons with a hypnotic device as part of his plan to have them release their fecal waste upon the mayor on one ("Tree to Get Ready") and picking up blueprints for his "Space laser-inator" he would use to control Danville on another ("I Scream, You Scream"). She'd even snatched a Mary McGuffin doll from a little girl when she felt the need to keep her father's gift to her ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). The most prominent display of this trait was during the Summer Solstice while she was in Paris, when she "rented" a scooter, threatened Major Monogram with a hairdryer acting as if it was a weapon, and hijacked Agent P's hover car to make her escape ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Though largely in denial of the evil inherited from her father, she has admitted her possession of it. Physical Appearance Vanessa has dark blue eyes, long dark brown hair, which she wears long and freely down her back. She wears a tight-fitting black leather jacket, tight black long pants, black calf-high boots, and brown socks. Vanessa did not inherit any of her father's physical features, but she did inherit his coloring (the color of her hair and the color of the eyes). She inherited most of her facial features from her mom. Her clothes are in the basic military Goth fashion, or as her dad called it ("Minor Monogram), "Vampire-Pilgrim-Scuba Diver". When a mix-up at a dry cleaner in ("Hail Doofania!") leaves her in Candace's clothes, Vanessa thinks she looks like a candy cane. Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:Goths Category:Anti-villains Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Black Category:Musicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Brown hair Category:Blue eyes Category:European Characters Category:American Characters Category:European American Characters Category:Austrian Characters Category:German Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Lovers Category:Love Interests Category:Crushs Category:Black Shoes Category:LGBT characters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Characters who have a grandpa Category:Characters who have a grandma Category:Characters who have an uncle Category:Characters voiced by Olivia Olson